Angoisse
by LadyCrow12
Summary: La toussaint suit la nuit d'Halloween, mais certain devront faire face à leur plus grande peur ce jour là. Mais rien ne peut effrayer un fantôme, n'est ce pas?


**Oyez, oyez** bonnes gens! Voici la nuit où la frontière entre les réalités disparait et où démons, sorcières et fantômes rôdent aux alentours!

Alors je vous propose une petite histoire de notre fantôme préféré.

N'ayez crainte, cette année tout ce passe bien pour lui héhéhé

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Erik suivait le mouvement de la foule pour sortir de la petite chapelle où il venait d'écouter la messe de la Toussaint.

Deux heures.

Deux longues, très longues heures à écouter le prêtre parler d'un Dieu miséricordieux qui aimait tous ses enfants sans exception.

Erik avait retenu un rire dédaigneux en entendant ce discours, parce que Christine était assise à côté de lui.

C'était pour elle qu'il avait enduré ce calvaire. Parce qu'elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait aller à l'église assister à cette cérémonie.

"Nous le faisions tous les ans avec Papa et ensuite avec Maman Valérius."

Il le savait, bien sûr, elle le lui en avait parlé une fois, et comme tout ce qu'elle lui disait, il l'avait retenu.

Il avait voulu refusé, au début, mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à dire « non » devant les grands yeux implorants de sa fiancée.

Sa fiancée!

A lui! Le fantôme de l'opéra, le mort-vivant, le monstre assassin!

Elle lui avait dit oui.

Sans marchander, sans implorer, sans menacer.

Alors il avait accepté.

Et malgré l'inconfort de son nouveau masque qui le rendait presque normal, malgré la promiscuité d'un grand nombre de personnes, malgré l'ennui éprouvé en écoutant le sermon interminable du prêtre : il n'avait aucun regret.

A l'instant où il sorti de la chapelle, le vent s'engouffra dans son manteau et il porta la main à son fedora pour l'empêcher de s'envoler.

Octobre avait été doux, mais novembre promettait d'être froid.

« Christine ne pourra pas faire de ballade » pensa-t-il.

Il lui avait promis que leur mariage ne se vivrait pas sous terre, loin du monde et du soleil. Mais il n'avait pas encore terminé les préparatifs de leur déménagement, et Christine n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de partir en promenade depuis leurs fiançailles.

Il l'avait implorée pour qu'elle vienne vivre avec lui même sans être mariés. Bien sûr, ils dormiraient dans des chambres séparées et Erik resterait un gentilhomme. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser partir, même temporairement. Il avait bien trop peur que cela soit un rêve. Si elle restait, il aurait la preuve chaque jour que tout cela était bien réel.

Le fait qu'elle ait déjà vécu avec lui plusieurs jours auparavant, avait dût la décider à accepter, à la plus grande joie d'Erik qui avait embrassé avec ferveur le bas de sa robe encore et encore en proclamant son amour et son bonheur.

Souriant légèrement à ce souvenir, Erik se retourna pour demander à Christine si elle désirait faire un détour avant de rentrer, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, car là où aurait du se trouver sa belle fiancée ne se trouvait que du vide.

Christine n'était pas là.

Erik regarda de tous côtés ; parmi la foule qui s'éparpillait ; le long de la rue. Rien, pas de chevelure blonde aux boucles parfaites, pas de cape noire protégeant une robe bleu roi, pas de visage aux joues rosies par le froid et aux grands yeux bleus.

Erik senti la panique s'installer mais il avait encore un peu d'amour propre pour ne pas hurler le nom de la jeune femme.

Où était-elle?

Elle avait du s'enfuir pendant qu'il rêvassait. Oui, ça devait être cela. Quoi d'autre?

Elle devait regretter son choix. Elle devait regretter d'avoir dit oui.

Elle devait avoir peur de le lui dire et s'était enfuie.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'une femme, et surtout la douce et tendre Christine, puisse accepter de l'épouser?

Elle n'avait pas pu sortir depuis qu'elle avait accepté de vivre avec lui, elle n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de s'enfuir loin de lui.

Mais il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, alors elle avait profité de la Toussaint pour qu'ils sortent.

Et elle était partie.

Erik serra les poings pour s'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse regretter. Il aurait été si facile de rompre le cou de ces gens qui passaient devant lui en bavardant, si facile d'assommer le prêtre avant de mettre le feu à la chapelle, si facile d'arracher son masque au milieu de la rue et d'entendre les hurlements de terreur.

Mais quel regret pouvait-il avoir si Christine n'était pas là?

Sans Christine, sa vie n'a aucun sens.

Alors pourquoi se retenir?

"Erik?"

Il se retourna d'un bloc et croisa immédiatement le regard interrogateur de la dame de ses pensées.

"Tout va bien? Je suis désolée, j'ai discuté quelques instants avec le prêtre, tu sais qu'il serait d'accord pour notre mariage, ce serait merveilleux, n'est ce pas? Oh, mais tu trembles! Mon Dieu, c'est vrai qu'il fait froid, je suis désolée j'aurais du..."

Sa phrase se perdit contre le torse d'Erik qui l'avait emprisonnée dans ses bras et la tenait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et c'était peut être le cas, après tout.

En tous cas, si ce n'était sa vie, c'était son âme et sa santé mentale qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts délicats.

Christine fut si surprise qu'elle ne fît rien pendant un moment, puis lui rendit son étreinte.

"J'ai cru... J'ai pensé... Je me suis retourné et tu n'étais plus là." Il n'arrivait pas à remettre ses pensées en place tant il était submergé par le soulagement et la joie.

"Je suis désolée, Erik, je croyais que tu m'avais vu aller voir le prêtre. J'aurais dû te demander de m'accompagner."

Il ferma les yeux et respira à plein poumons le parfum de la jeune femme qui acceptait qu'il la tienne dans ses bras et s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il n'aurait pas dû douter d'elle, sa si sincère et innocente Christine. Jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé ainsi. Une fois, déjà, elle avait été tentée de le faire par le Vicomte et avait refusé.

Christine attendit patiemment qu'Erik se reprenne et se dégage de lui même de l'étreinte qu'il avait créée. Il se redressa et lui fit face, toutes les émotions précédentes disparues de son allure.

"Peut être pourrions nous faire un détour par le Bois avant de rentrer pour profiter un peu de l'air frais."

Christine lui sourit tendrement et passa son bras sous le sien.

"Avec grand plaisir, Erik. Et en rentrant je nous préparerais un thé bien chaud."

Son regard s'adoucit et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du Bois, le vent jouant joyeusement avec les pans de leur manteau et faisant tournoyer les feuilles d'automne à leurs pieds.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce soir, mes amis.

N'oubliez pas : un commentaire ou un sort!

Joyeux Halloween!


End file.
